FE 25
PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: It's a new day! A new morning, and you are all awoken by the sound of banging from downstairs. PM Ander: "I'm up! I'm up!" PM *** Kite runs downstairs in her pajamas (black sleep pants and a bright green shirt, looks like). *** PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: You guys see a bunch of tables being rearranged by Cag and Cas, and Lenore is up on a ladder, banging nails into the wood to hang a banner. PM *** Ander comes down in a sleep shirt and boxer shorts, short sword in his hands. "...karaoke night tonight?" *** PM Kite: … ah. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Irwin looks up from the bar at you guys coming down the stairs. "... I apologize in advance for everything that's going to happen." PM Ander: "Song's Grace, it is karaoke night." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: No. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: His kids all give him dirty looks. PM *** Daneel will come downstairs , little bleary eyed but dressed for the day. *** PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Lenore comes down. "I'm so glad to see you all! We really need your help." PM Ander: "...help with...?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Cas: Dad finally let us agree to run some events in here, draw in more customers. PM Kite: ... I would like to be wearing clothing if there is to be an event. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Irwin scowls! PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Lenore indicates the banner she hung up. It reads "Welcome to the Bearded Unicorn's Swift Courtship!" PM Kite: ... do you require security? PM Ander: ".......................w....wel...com...to...Ok, that word on the end you clearly made up." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Lenore: … courtship? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Lenore: Anyway, no, Kite... we need more asses in seats! We had a lot of signups, but it's not a full event. So I need some extras. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Lenore: The way it works is that two people are sit across from each other. They chat for a minute, then everyone shifts, so they're sitting across from someone new, and the process begins again. PM Ander: "...wait...so...like...dating?" PM Kite: ... I am already involved with two people. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Lenore: Very briefly! You don't need to do anything but talk to people for a minute. Eventually the right people will meet and connections will get made, and they'll have the Unicorn to thank! PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Irwin is washing empty mugs that are already thoroughly washed. PM Ander: "...I'm not gonna have to get dressed up for this, am I? I don't even know if Varia gave me anything for this." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Lenore: No, no of course not. I just need you guys in the seats so we don' have any gaps in the rotation. Vashti's out, but I wrangled Hakan, too. PM Ander: "...can I get some free drinks out of it?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Lenore: Yes. PM Ander: "Ok, I'm in." PM Ander: "I think Answorn and Carrick will forgive you talking to some other people for one night, Kite. Hell, they're ok with you seeing both of them at once." PM Ander: "And Daneel's weird hat makes for a good talking bit." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Lenore looks at Daneel and Kite hopefully! PM Kite: ... but I do not require any other suitors. PM Daneel: No need to get insulting Ander. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Lenore: Just talk to people, Kite! Nothing need come of it! You can even tell people that you're seeing two people and aren't looking for more. PM Kite: ... very well. It will probably be good practice. PM Ander: "Yeah. I'm not looking for any suitors, and I'm cool with this. Just a lot of talking and drinking and food. ...do we get free food, too?" PM Kite: When does it begin? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Lenore: Oh, not till this evening. PM Ander: "Well, I'm going to put on pants. I am told people here don't care for it much when you walk around in your shorts." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Lenore: We're just... eager, I suppose. This is the first time Dad's let us do something like this. PM Kite: I am going to go put on clothing. PM *** Kite heads back to her room! *** PM Ander: "I think it's a good idea. Bring in more customers. Anyway, I'll come down and help after pants." PM *** Ander goes to his room to get dressed, too. *** PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: So, you guys have an afternoon to kill! PM *** Kite returns, wearing pants, and with her kitty beside her, to find breakfast. *** PM Ander: "Oh, Kite, I went to the temple the other day, looking for Master Scribe." PM Ander: "I was gonna see about some meditation techniques for Carrick. See if he might be able to bring back some memories from when he was in the crystal pod thing." PM *** Kite nods. *** PM Ander: "He wasn't in though." PM Ander: "Apparently, he's been out of the city for a little bit now." PM Ander: "I'm gonna check in again in a day or two, but I thought you should know." PM Kite: Oh. That is unfortunate. PM *** Ander nods. *** PM Daneel: They don’t just have a book or pamphlet on meditation? PM Ander: "I know some basic relaxation techniques and some that could help him to expand his mind, but the ones I know that would be even close to doing what we need could take months or years." PM Ander: "I don't think we have that kind of time." PM Ander: "And, even then, they are...REALLY not designed for what we're asking." PM Kite: ... we could attempt to find a wizard, but I am not sure Barrad would assent. PM Ander: "Barrad?" PM Ander: "...I mean...we could speak to Glyph about a potion or two...but then we'd be counting on Glyph with Carrick's brain. ...that...that seems unwise." PM Kite: Barrad Carrick. ... I believe he has other names as well; I feel nobles do not believe in keeping things simple. PM Ander: "...Carrick's first name is Barrad? ...is...is that a normal human name? It sounds very weird." PM Kite: ... I am not entirely sure it is his first name. PM | Edited 7:52:27 PM Ander: "...so...this whole courting thing...anything I should know about it? Like I said, we didn't really do dating in the tribe, much." PM Kite: I do not think this is conventional courtship. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Irwin brings over breakfast. "apparently Lenore got the idea from a bunch pubs up in the Noble Ward." PM Ander: "You doin' ok there, Irwin? You've got that one vein in your forehead threatening to burst." PM *** Ander is smiling at Irwin as he says that. *** PM *** Ander digs into breakfast. *** PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Irwin: I just remember the bloodbath of the last time Lenore put on a karaoke night. PM Kite: ... perhaps we should act as security rather than ... "dates." PM Daneel: ... what happened? PM Ander: "Kite, if I am gonna be a date, you are two. I am not going down alone." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Irwin: You know that Arena fellow the Cleaver? PM Kite: ... I am already involved with two people, which is significantly more complex than ... perhaps I should ask them to participate. PM Daneel: ... he can sing? PM Ander: "...he didn't." PM Ander: "...what song? I've gotta know!" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Irwin: He cannot sing. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Irwin Whatever it was he did, it was very loud and killed business for the next three days. PM *** Ander laughs. *** PM *** Kite winces. *** PM Ander: "Oh, please tell me it was a ballad." PM Ander: "I'm picturing that voice doing 'Total Eclipse of the Heart'." PM *** Kite winces again. *** PM Ander: "But yeah, Kite. You should invite them. If nothing else, Carrick would probably like to talk to people given he spent however long trapped in ice." PM Ander: "And Answorn's spent the past couple weeks being dead. They are in desperate need of a night out." PM Kite: ... that is likely true. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Lenore: The more, the merrier! PM Kite: Very well. I will go ask Barrad. What else do we have planned today? PM Daneel: Nothing as far as I am aware. PM Ander: "...I guess I should check in with Varia, figure out when the next fight will be and when." PM Kite: ... we may need to advertise for jobs. PM Ander: "Or maybe we should check in with...whoever at the palace and make sure we don't have a job from the Empress now?" PM Ander: "...ads are not a bad idea." PM Kite: That is true. PM Daneel: Yes ads , “ of all the adventuring groups you could choose from pick the group that has all been ratted, and on most quests ends up off this plane of existence.” PM Kite: ... I do not believe that is how advertising works. PM Daneel: Ok yes it is a little to honest. PM Ander: "...ads are something else I could ask Varia about. I imagine she knows a good deal about getting the word out." PM Ander: "Varia's very useful to ask about stuff." PM Kite: She is very kind. PM Ander: "...in a very intimidating "I could kill you if I really wanted to" sorta way." PM *** Kite eyes Ander. *** PM Ander: "...what?" PM Ander: "You have to admit, she can be a little scary." PM Kite: ((20 insight to see if Ander has a crush on Varia!)) PM Kite: ((Or at least thinks she's hot. Then again everyone thinks that!)) PM Ander: ((Hahahaha)) PM Kite: I like Lady Varia. PM Ander: "She's...certainly been very good to me, so far. I just don't like relying on her as much I have been." PM Ander: "But she has been really nice to us." PM Kite: A reasonable concern. We must excel on our own merits. PM Kite: ... however, we might always ask for advice. Kysthic and Carrick may also be useful sources. PM Daneel: And I don’t know that excelling has to be a goal here. Let’s focus on sustainable survivability first. PM Daneel: If that requires “relying” on a support structure than so be it. PM Kite: Reasonable. PM Ander: "Maybe so, but we need to start getting some actual jobs. I'm making money off the fights, but our income otherwise is just from Canto, Answorn and now the Empress." PM Ander: "I'm not against a support structure, but at some point we'll want to break free of it. And, right now, we have no real path forward." PM Daneel: Is that a bad thing? ... plans fall apart, things change. PM Kite: I prefer to have plans and then adapt as needed. PM Daneel: Easier to just make the decision on the fly in my opinion. Planning does nothing but worry you unnecessarily. PM Daneel: Things will go wrong, but I don’t have to face it until they actually do. PM Ander: "...that is, quite possibly the saddest thing I have ever heard anyone say." PM Ander: "What? Never plan to do anything cause it'll probably go wrong anyway?" PM Daneel: It’s gotten me this far. PM Kite: Definitionally we have all gotten this far. PM Ander: "...ok then. Guess that's it. We just wait here in this tavern forever until...WHOEVER deems us fit to actually do something." PM Daneel: Or you can make plans I am not saying you have to change how you operate. PM Kite: I will go and speak with Barrad about tonight. PM Ander: "Ok. I should help set up." PM *** Kite tosses Murr the remainder of her breakfast and heads up to talk to one of the boyfriends! *** PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: So! Time moves on! noon comes and goes andit's evening before you know it! PM Ander: "Wow, noon came and went and it was evening before I knew it." PM Ander: (( :P )) PM *** Kite tries to dress up a little bit, but only a little bit. Mostly just a more ornate hairdo and what appears to be makeup. *** PM *** Ander wears his robes. ...nothing all that special, really. *** PM | Edited 8:48:21 PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: So it is that the event starts, with Lenore dressed prettily and holding a clipboard and a little bell, Daneel is sitting across from a short, dark-haired human woman with a stoic expression, Kite sits across from a Kobold man, and Ander sits across from the Cleaver. PM Kite: ((We splitting up?)) PM Ander: ((I saw a group in my sidebar listed as "Ander and the Cleaver", so I think we are.)) PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: ((Yep! I decided to kill myself tonight. Everyone has their own rooms for their dates.)) PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Don't be afraid to roll insight, persuasion, all of those things, too. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: The bell rings! PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Lenore! All right, let me just reset everyone.... PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Everyone roll a d12. PM Ander: ((8)) PM Daneel: (( 4 )) PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Okay! This time, it's Kite and Answorn, Daneel and a Wood Elf man, Ander and a pretty human woman! PM Kite: ((Pfft.)) PM Ander: After all this worry, Kite ends up on a date with a boyfriend. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: The bell rings! PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: It is worth noting that Ander's date is crying. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Everyone roll a d12 as Lenore resituates everyone! PM *** Kite ignores the bell and Lenore and checks on him or her. *** PM Daneel: (( 5 )) PM Ander: "Five more minutes, please. Sorry." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Okay! What did everybody roll? PM Ander: ((7)) PM Kite: 12. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Ander, roll again. PM Daneel: (( 5 )) PM Ander: ((2)) PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Kite sits with Hakan, Daneel with Answorn, and Ander with a glowing ball of light. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Bell rings! Roll a d12. PM Kite: 12 again. PM Ander: ((12 too)) PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Reroll Kite. PM Kite: 6 on a reroll. PM Daneel: (( 2)) PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Ander is with Hakan. Daneel is with Beniste, the glowing ball of pure energy. Kite is with a fire genasi woman! PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Suddenly, the kobold, who was sitting with Answorn, just jumps out of his hair and runs out the door away from him! Answorn turns into a mountain lion, and lopes after him, out of the bar. Lenore sits there with an open mouth, and shakes her head. She rings the bell. PM *** Kite blinks. *** PM Kite: ... at least Answorn is enjoying himself. PM Ander: "...I guess he found a criminal." PM Ander: ((roll a d12?)) PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: ((Yep!)) PM | Edited 10:34:55 PM Ander: ((10)) PM Kite: ((8!)) PM Daneel: (( 2 first time rerolled for a 3)) PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Ander, roll again. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Daneel, also roll again. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Kite ends up with Sofia. PM Ander: ((3, rolling again)) PM Daneel: (( 7)) PM Ander: ((4)) PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: No, three was fine, Ander. PM Ander: ((Oh, ok)) PM *** Ander gets up from her table and goes to Lenore. *** PM *** Ander finishes with Lenore and she and the woman he was dating head out. *** PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Lenore rings her bell. "All right! This concludes this Swift Courtship night! I hope maybe you all at least made new friends! PM | Edited 11:03:53 PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: "We have at least one romance connection it looks like, though!" She gestures at Ander, who is currently leaving with Anya! PM *** Kite raises her eyebrows at Ander! *** PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Lenore: And it looks like Inspector Answorn made a kind of connection. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Lenore: I'm chalking that up as a win. PM Kite: He seemed to be enjoying himself. PM Ander: ((We don't know for certain that wasn't a romantic lion chase.)) PM Kite: ((Damn, I just rolled a 6 and a 7 on Insight on Ander and Anya. I am not lucky tonight.)) PM Kite: ((Just trying to make sure nobody's being brainwashed or mindcontrolled. >.<)) PM Daneel: ((18 insight on Ander)) PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: ((You can always use your Divine Sense, too.)) PM *** Kite tries that! *** PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: ((But no, Daneel, Ander seemed okay, Anya seemed okay. It seems to be all consensual.)) PM Ander: ((True. You could find out if she's demonic or undead)) PM Ander: ((Ander was genuinely pretty into her)) PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: And the only things that set off yourdivine sense, Kite, are Sofia, and Beniste the lantern archon. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya didn't register, which means she's not an outsider or undead. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: We'll stop here! PM *** Kite does wave to Beniste and shrugs. ***